Growing Up With You
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: A 14 year old cocky mystery freak and a 14 year old karate butt kickin' champ back way when they were in middle school growing up together and begining to grow feelings and annoying the hell out of each other at the same time


**I hope you enjoy this little one-shot that may turn into a story if all like it and I hope you review, please if you like!**

**--DetectiveGirl2005**

**Growing Up With You**

" Shut up Shinichi!"

" Why? I haven't even got to the good part yet!"

" UGH"

A young girl at the age of 14 with long chocolate brown hair and deep blue purple eyes in a junior highschool uniform of a white t-shirt a blue ribbon and a blue skirt threw her arms up in the air dramatically huffing while a boy of age 14 sneered after her with sharp blue eyes and dark brown hair with a cocky grin planted on his face in his junior highschool uniform. The young girl then whipped her head around to the boy that sneered after her with her eyes half mooned as she planted her finger on his forehead

" You are such a mystery freak"

" A freak all the girls love!"

One of Ran's eyebrows began to twitch as a slight blush became to become transparent on her face from the cocky grin Shinichi threw at her

" .. yeah right."

" Ahaha why don't you just tell that to all my fan letters!"

" You can stuff them right down your throat for all I care, you need to just pick one and stick with her"

Shinichi blinked at the teenage girl as he stood still in the side walk thinking of what she had just said realizing when she walked ahead of him her long hair swaying side to side like she was suddenly walking in slow motion her beauty catching his breathe until

" Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there and look like a dork all day?"

Shinichi quickly blinked out of his la la land phase and caught up with Ran walking a head of him babbling out an "o..okay" while his cheeks began to glow a bright red

" _one girl..?.."_

" Shinichiiiiiiiii?.."

A hand was suddenly rubbed against his forehead as Ran came close to his own face putting a hand on her own forehead looking at him with her eyebrows raised as his cheeks darkened even more

" Are you feeling okay?...Your cheeks are really red and you keep on stopping in the middle of the side walk just staring at nothing"

The blushing teenage boy quickly moved back from Ran's hand and began to laugh nervously

" I..I'm fine! I am gonna just go home okay? See you tomorrow at school!"

Ran blinked as the teenage boy waved at her and then quickly ran off to the path of his home As Shinichi was on the other side of the corner of the street infront of his house he quickly looked behind himself to check if no one was there and then let out a sigh and narrowed his eyes and let himself into his empty house he now lived in since his parents left him when they went to America 3 months ago. Shinichi let out a groan as he plopped down into his desk chair in his large room filled with books that his dad had collected, throwing off his school jacket and picking up a book that was laid nearby him and flipped open the page narrowing his eyes as he muttered out before beginning to read

" that baka...I wasn't staring at **_nothing_.**"

**Mouri Detective Agency 2 hours later**

" OI where do you think your going!"

Ran that was in the middle of pulling on a jacket stopped and gave the drunk man that sat in his desk in a wrinkly shirt and frizzy hair from sleeping on a desk for the past 2 days a sheepish smile

" Otousan, I told you before! I am going to go see Shinichi to check if he is doing okay since his parents left him and all, dinner is on the stove okay? Bye, be back later!"

" Oh the brat..."

-----------------------------

**dinnnng doong diiing doong**

Shinichi who accidentally fell asleep reading his book was suddenly wide awake by the cries of the doorbell and quickly jumped out of his desk chair and rushed to the front door

" _damn who could that be.."_

As Shinichi opened the door his face suddenly turned blank when he saw his childhood friend there standing with a bag of food and a bright smile on her face

" yes?..."

The smile suddenly vanished and was replaced with a glare when she elbowed Shinichi a side and let her self in

" What? No Hi? No 'Wow, food for me!' geez you men..."

Shinichi blinked after the girl that stormed into his kitchen and began to take out the things that were in the bag and began to heat up things in his microwave in **_his_** house

" Hungry?"

The teenage boy who was staring at what was going on, then blinked and slurred out

" Y..yeah s..sure"

Ran began to giggle at the blushing boy who could hardly speak right now as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a plate

" What's the matter with you? You have been acting so strange lately I swear!"

" Well..I um.."

" Doesn't matter"

Ran then shoved a hot plate of beef and rice into Shinichi's hands and pushed him into the kitchen to sit at the table

" Eat."

" H..Hey!"

" Oh hush! Just start eating okay?"

When Shinichi finally sat down he slowly looked up at the concerned 14 year old girl that watched him sitting across him, and raised an eyebrow at her

" Hey Ran..."

" Yeah?"

" Why are you doing this for me?..."

The 14 year old girl sat quietly for a moment as her eyes lowered to her hands that were folded on top of each other and stared at them sadly before finally speaking out softly

"... I have been worrying about you lately..you know since your parents left and you have been acting so strange lately.."

The teenage boy's eyes slowly widened at what he was hearing when the young girl brought her eyes up towards his and smiled sadly

" I just don't like seeing you unwell..."

The young boy's face slowly had a pink color arise to his cheeks when he processed of what his childhood friend had just said to him

" R..Ran."

Ran then quickly changed the mood when she realized the such touchy moment she had caused by saying things she didn't mean to slip from her mouth when her cheeks began to turn furiously red when she quickly jumped up to other side of the kitchen scrambling in a drawer keeping her head lowered hiding her face from the other teen

" A..Anyway! I..I forgot your chopsticks! "

The teenage boy blinked in pure confusion by the sudden random act and laughed nervously as he was handed the chopsticks and watched her as she sat down again looking in another direction

" r..right!"

" heheheh.."

"heheheh.."

"..."

"..."

The two teenagers were now silent looking in different directions with their cheeks scarlet red from the such awkward moment not knowing what to say, afraid something **_more_** may come out on accident

"_Oh gawd what did I say? 'I don't like to see you unwell'! Stupid Ran! You and your big mouth! Baka! Baka!"_

" _Did she say what I think she said? Why is she here? Why is she giving me dinner? Why these many questions about her? Why can I not stop thinking of her? Okay yes I can...I can stop starting...riiight...now!... hmmmm...I wonder how long she will stay with me...DAMMINT!..Must...change subject ...something random...c'mon Shinichi..you can do it...just say something completely out of the blue! Like Sherlock! Yes Sherlock!"_

Shinichi then took a deep breathe and turned his head towards Ran smiling nervously in an attempt to change the mood

" Hey you know sometimes I think of you as your my Watson!..._oh yes...that's random..."_

Shinichi mentally kicked himself as Ran blinked at him in pure confusion before suddenly bursting out into laughter

" _okay..at least I changed the mood"_

" Ha! You mystery freak!"

Shinichi immediately narrowed his eyes at the teenage girl that was giggling madly

" Yeah, well I'm a mystery freak all the girls love!"

" HAHAHAHA. no."

**end**

**( giggles madly) that was fun.. I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review.  
**


End file.
